


polite company

by notmadderred



Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: “You’ve been happier recently,” Maggie said, apropos nothing. She didn't even look up from the bandages that she was wrapping around Matt’s wrist in precise lines, blotting the cloth with blood.Matt frowned and angled his head up. “What makes you say that?”
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Sister Maggie
Series: Daredevil/Punisher Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245263
Comments: 18
Kudos: 289
Collections: DDE’s 2020 New Year’s Day Exchange





	polite company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemesomewings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesomewings/gifts).



> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Prompt: one half of your pairing is introducing their s/o to their family. they have an awkward family dinner.

“You’ve been happier recently,” Maggie said, apropos nothing. She didn't even look up from the bandages that she was wrapping around Matt’s wrist in precise lines, blotting the cloth with blood.

Matt frowned and angled his head up. “What makes you say that?”

Maggie’s heartbeat was slow, steady -- unperturbed by the slight accusation in Matt’s tone. She finished wrapping his wrist and cut off the band, patting it down with slightly more force than necessary before grabbing Matt’s arm and pulling it forward so she could get to work on the cut just beneath his shoulder, simultaneously reaching down and switching out supplies. Rather than answering his question, she said sharply, “If you’d been smart, you wouldn’t have needed stitches. Much good that costume of yours did.”

“It’s not a co--” He cut himself off with a sigh. “I wasn’t wearing the suit when I got that cut. I was on my way back from a friend’s yesterday and ran into a couple guys shaking down a girl.”

He’d been liberal with the punches and careless in protecting himself. Still, it turned out more-or-less okay, and he’d been able to hide his identity by using the scarf Frank wrapped around his neck on the way out.

“A friend,” Maggie parrotted, as if that had been the important part.

“Yes,” he snapped, holding back a wince as she, once again, didn't bother with being gentle. “A friend.”

She hummed but was otherwise silent.

He tried to swallow down his annoyance and began counting to twenty in his head, evening out his breaths and slowing his own heart rate.

“Well,” Maggie said suddenly, “has this friend been why you’re happier lately?”

Matt wrinkled his nose. “You still haven’t told me what makes you think I’ve been happier.”

“I’m your mother. A mother knows.”

“That’s a non-answer.”

“It’s the truth.”

That it was, frustratingly enough. Matt bit down on his lower lip. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess I’ve been… happier.”

“You don’t need to say it like that,” Maggie countered immediately. Matt didn't need his enhanced senses to know that she was smirking at him. “You’re allowed to feel something that isn’t angst.”

He huffed in protest. “Excuse me -- have you been hanging out with Foggy?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “No, but it’s nice to hear I’m not the only one getting on you for these things.”

Matt pursed his lips.

“Well?” Maggie pressed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. “What about this friend?”

“My friend is a good friend,” Matt bit out, sitting back in his own chair and mimicking her posture, ignoring the way it sent small spiders of pain up his shoulder.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Old friend or new friend?”

“Oh, my God.”

“Watch it.”

“Sorry. But… I don’t know. Both? Why is this an interrogation?”

“Is it Karen? Are you two reconnecting? She seems nice.”

Good lord. So that was what this was. “No. Not Karen. Why does it matter?”

She shrugged. “I missed out on much of your love life already. A mother gets curious.”

He scowled at her. “You can’t use being my mother as an excuse for everything.”

Her lips twitched in an almost-smile. “Except that I can. Because I’m your mother. So this friend _is_ more than a friend?”

“I didn't say that.”

“You didn't not say that.”

Maggie was far too much like him. It was exhausting.

She stood up and strode to the sink where she began washing her hands. “Invite your friend to dinner tonight.”

He reared his head back. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I’d like to meet this friend of yours who’s been making you so happy.”

“I’ve been acting completely normal. Also, no. It’s not happening.”

“Yes, it is.”

He gave her a wry smile. “No.”

“I have the right to meet the woman my son is fawning over.” Her voice was condescending, an obvious mockery despite the fact the she was being serious.

Matt swallowed and turned his head to the side, trying not to take the words too closely. She still barely knew him as it was -- this wasn’t exactly significant. “My friend isn’t coming.”

“Is this because your friend is bad company? You _do_ have a type, from what I hear.”

Matt snorted. “To be fair, Elektra is one of a kind. My friend is polite company, but--”

“Not Catholic?”

Matt snorted. “Would you honestly care?”

Maggie made a face as she began to dry her hands. “It’d be nice, but I won’t pray heavenly fire down if that isn’t the case. After all, I support _your_ nightly doings.”

“Some nun you are.”

She fixed him with a look she knew he couldn’t see, but he caught the meaning nonetheless. “Matthew,” she said.

“Maggie,” he replied, standing smoothly to his feet. “My friend won’t be coming.”

He began his way to the door leading upstairs, and she hummed. Softly, she added, “We’ll see. I’ll be in the back room at six.”

Matt lifted a hand and walked out.

\-----------

Matt could feel Frank watching him.

They were perched atop a warehouse on the upper-east side of Hell’s Kitchen where Silver Snake activity had been particularly high in recent weeks. The place was devoid of people at the moment, wind howling through the broken windows and whistling beneath doors. The chill in the air was actually quite refreshing, and Matt turned his nose up into it, letting the scent of gasoline and alcohol filter through his senses. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was familiar.

“Silver Snakes are probably out today,” Frank rumbled, eyes still fixed on Matt.

Matt hummed in response, his own eyes closed behind his mask.

“We could check out somewhere else. They could be robbin’ a place right now.”

Matt sighed. “You’ve been staring at me, Frank. What’s going through your head?”

Frank grunted and moved closer, their thighs now pressing against each other as their legs dangled off the side of the building. “‘S not about what’s goin’ through my head. It’s about what’s goin’ through yours.” He rapped his fist twice against Matt’s cowl.

Matt swiped a hand half-heartedly at him, unable to hide the ghost of his grin. “Is that so, bullet-for-brains?”

Frank pressed further against against Matt’s side. “I’m right.”

“You always say that.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m always right.”

Matt chuckled and elbowed him softly. “Do you forget I can hear your heartbeat?”

“I had no idea.”

“Mm-hm.” Matt dropped his head onto Frank’s shoulder.

“Well, Red? You got somethin’ to say?”

“Mm. It smells like cigarettes here.”

“Other than that.” Frank rested his own head atop Matt’s. “We wouldn’t be out here during the day in costume for no real reason if you didn't have somethin’ on your mind.”

Matt sighed.

“I mean,” Frank continued, his voice gaining more of a rumble as he lowered it, “you wouldn’t wanna risk gettin’ paparazzi on us. They still don’t even know we’re workin’ together, y’know.”

“I’m aware,” said Matt. “But, uh… it’s a conversation I had with my mother.”

Frank was quiet for several moments, still. He radiated heat like a furnace, the sensation prickling through Matt’s suit and into his skin. “What kind of conversation?”

Matt sat back up, rolling out his neck. As he adjusted, Frank did the same, moving his hand along Matt’s back and tapping it three times. “Maggie wants to meet the woman who’s been making me happy.”

Frank’s stillness returned, this time in the degree that suggested he was apprehensive.

“The woman’s you,” Matt explained.

Frank huffed, turning away for a moment. “So she thinks you got a girlfriend.”

“She thinks I have a girlfriend, and she wants to meet that girlfriend at dinner tonight.”

“That so?”

Matt reached over and drummed a beat on Frank’s leg. “Yup. She claims I’ve been a lot happier recently.” With that, he angled his face so he’d appear to be looking at Frank. “I guess I’ve got you to thank for that.”

Frank’s heartbeat increased for only a moment. “I’m happy to be the cause. What time’s the dinner?”

Matt stiffened. “Wait. What -- are you joking? You aren’t seriously considering actually--”

“It’s the polite thing to do. She gave me an invitation.”

“She gave no one an invitation.”

Frank was smiling now, that soft, small one he did where only half his mouth quirked up. “Sounds like she did, Red. Besides, you said you wanted to tell her some time. Why not now? ‘Specially before paparazzi--”

“Stop with the paparazzi. I hate the paparazzi.”

Frank looped his arm around Matt’s shoulders. “If you really don’t wanna, I ain’t gonna force you. But it might be a good idea.”

“It would be awkward as hell.”

“Good thing you’re the devil.”

Matt elbowed him. “That’s not funny. Besides, I still don’t know how she’d feel about… y’know.” He squirmed. “That I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Nothing like that has come up between us, and she’s a nun.”

“She’s also a good person, Matt.” He gently steered Matt’s chin closer to his own face and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. “I don’t think you got anything to worry about.”

Matt leaned forward and kissed Frank back, slow and tender against his lips. Maggie had been right -- Matt hadn’t been this happy in ages. “I hope you’re right,” he sighed.

\----------

“Fuck me,” Matt said the moment he and Frank were standing in front of the church. “She invited Foggy and Karen.”

Frank shifted minutely. “That… could be a problem?”

Matt immediately tightened his hold where his arm was looped through Frank’s and steered them away, tapping the cane harshly for good measure. “We are _not_ \--”

Frank dug his heels into the ground. It was almost too easy for him, and his amusement filtered easily through Matt’s senses as he continued to tug with Frank not even budging. “C’mon, Red. Can’t back out now.”

“I _can_ and I _will_.”

“Up to you.”

Matt sniffed and turned around. “I hate you.”

Frank gave his arm a squeeze. “You love me.”

Matt grumbled. “Whatever.” Then he let go of Frank’s arm only to grab his hand instead, giving him a returning squeeze. “I can do this.”

“We’ve both done worse.”

“Please don’t put it like that.”

Frank gave him one last kiss on the head, and they walked into the church, hand-in-hand.

The church hall itself was nearly vacant, with only three stragglers lingering in the pews. None of them so much as glanced up as Frank and Matt walked the aisle and to the door leading to the spare back room.

Matt could tell that Foggy was doubtful Matt would show. “Besides,” Foggy was saying, “he hasn’t even mentioned a girlfriend to me, and I’m his best friend. I mean, it is _Matt_ , and he can be secretive… unless she doesn’t know his secret identity?”

Karen hummed. “We’ll see,” she offered vaguely. She’d brought her sweet potato recipe, which was burnt along the bottom of its pan. “He’s full of surprises.”

Maggie was tending a dish at the stove. “It runs in the family,” she said.

Karen huffed out a laugh.

Matt took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

Both Foggy and Karen’s heartbeats lifted in mild surprise.

All three of their heartbeats lifted when Frank stepped through as well.

Matt’s grip on Frank’s hand tightened. “Uh,” he said. “Hi.”

“S’alright,” Frank whispered, only loud enough for Matt to hear. Then he gave his hand a squeeze and let go, stepping forward and extending that hand to Maggie. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he said, voice tingling with sincerity. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Matt held his breath as Maggie examined one Frank Castle standing before her.

Then, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Frank Castle. Just not from Matt.” With that she took his hand, giving it a quick, firm shake.

“Wait,” said Foggy. “What? Since when is Frank Castle back? Since when is he _alive_ again?”

“That’s pretty old news,” said Karen. 

“What?” Foggy squawked. His head turned rapidly, fixing momentarily on Karen before whipping back toward Matt. “I don’t get it.”

Frank turned to the two others. “Karen,” he said. “Nice seeing you ‘round again.”

“Same to you. I see you took the advice you gave to me.” She cocked her head and smirked. “Dating that nice lawyer? Matt Murdock? Good guy?”

Frank’s face heated slightly. Matt wasn’t sure if it was actually visible. “Guess I did,” he said.

“What?” said Matt.

“I’m pretty sure it’s me who gets to ask that question,” Foggy retorted. “You’re… what is this?”

“So you’re the friend who’s been making my son happy,” Maggie stated.

Frank turned back to her and nodded, keeping his chin low. “I hope so, ma’am,” he said. “I care for your son a lot.”

Outwardly, Maggie was steady, resolute. Matt could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind as she and Foggy continued to examine Frank, gauging the situation. Karen was observing Foggy and Maggie as well, her own curiosity a stark scent in the air.

“I’m sure you understand I have questions,” Maggie eventually said, her tone entirely even.

“Of course,” Frank replied.

“Uh, I also have questions. Such as what the hell, and why didn't I know about this? Matt, pretty sure I shouldn’t have to remind you, but that’s the _Punisher_. He shot you in the _head_.”

“I remember,” Matt responded. “Trust me.”

“You’re-- you’re _dating_ Frank Castle?”

Matt tightened his grip on his cane. “Uh. Yeah. We’re… yeah.”

Foggy shifted as Frank remained still, not yet willing to say anything. 

Maggie sighed and moved back to the stove. “You do have a type, Matthew. But at least he’s polite.”

Frank chuckled at that.

Matt released a breath. “Uh, yes. He… convinced me to come. So there’s that.”

“Oh?” Maggie looked over her shoulder briefly. “Then I suppose I owe him a thank you.”

Matt hummed and took a step forward, ignoring as Foggy turned to Karen to begin interrogating her for answers. “I guess it’s, uh, fair to say that it wasn’t a woman who was making me happy.”

Maggie snorted. “I noticed.”

Frank moved closer to Matt, his hand grazing Matt’s own as Matt continued, “Is it a problem?”

“Obviously not,” came Maggie’s automatic reply.

Matt felt both himself and Frank settled down, tension abandoning their shoulders.

“Am I the only one completely surprised by this?” Foggy said. “And I’ve known Matt the longest! No offense,” he added, looking to Maggie, who seemed inclined to ignore him.

“Let’s say yes,” said Karen, “and eat. I’m hungry, and I’d like to do some interrogating.” She pointed a fork at Matt, who pretended not to notice.

“Your sweet potatoes are burnt,” he informed her.

She lowered the fork. “They’re always burnt, Matt.”

He cautioned a smile.

Foggy sighed. “I brought some brownies. I was gonna bring steak, but, uh, that fell through. Literally,” he added under his breath. “You have to eat them, by the way -- I worked hard, and I don’t care if both of you are obsessed with maintaining a perfect physique. These are from scratch, I’ll have you know.”

“I’m sure they’ll be great,” said Frank, sounding brittle.

“They are,” said Foggy.

“They are also burnt.”

“I hate you, Matt.”


End file.
